More Than A High School Crush
by Shikamaru's Free Cloud
Summary: Emmy is the new girl in school, she makes friends quickly but soon realizes how tough high school can be, especially when your sitting beside one of the hottest guys in school! How will Emmy cope with the most popular girl in school being her rival
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Before you read this story you should know that I'm making this story for my friends christmas present, that is why the girl main charecter is not a charecter from Naruto. With that being said I hope you enjoy! Remeber to review :) !

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter One

Emmy looked down at her over-sized unicorn T-shirt and her baggy sweat pants.

_I swear my mom is trying to torture me. _She thought while letting out a shaky breath, and walking into her new high school.

***Flashback***

"But mom, do I _have_ to wear this?" You ask your mom, with a long sigh.

"Yes dear, you do, it's the only thing in your closet that's appropriate for your first day of high school." Your mom says, while smiling at you. "You look fabulous!"

You roll your eyes and say "_**Fine**_."

As you walk out your door your mom calls "Have a nice day dear!"

You slam the door behind you and sigh, this is going to be such a peachy day...

***End of Flashback***

"This will be your homeroom, and this is a schedule of all your classes, ok?" The principle says while handing you your schedule.

"Thanks." You say as you get up and walk out of her office.

You look down to exam your schedule, not watching where you are going you accidently bump into someone. "Sorry." You say looking up to see a pink haired girl with green eyes.

"You better be." She says in a snobby voice.

She then looks you up and down and says, "What are you in grade primary or something?"

'_Great.' _You say in your head, _'My first day and I bump into a popular girl with pink hair.'_

As soon as you open your mouth to say something to her someone beats you to the punch.

"Oi! Stop picking on her, _**you're**_ the one with pink hair." A girl with sandy blonde hair that was in four pony tails says.

The pink haired girl blushes the same colour of her hair and walks away.

"Thanks." You say with a smile towards the girl that just stood up for you.

"No problem." She says returning the smile. "I'm Temari by the way."

"Hi Temari, I'm Emmy."

Temari nods and says "I haven't seen you around before, you must be new."

You nod and say "Yeah, I was trying to find my homeroom when I bumped into the snobby pink haired girl."

Temari giggles and says "That's Sakura, I'm glad you don't like her, cause I don't either along with the rest of my friends. Here, hand me your schedule, I'll help you find it!"

You smile at her and hand her your schedule.

"You have the same classes as me! Come on, we better hurry or we're going to be late!" Temari says power walking off, with Emmy at her heels.

"Please welcome your new classmate, Emmy." Your teacher, Asuma says with a smile, gesturing to you.

You smile at everyone shyly; you never liked being the center of attention.

"Please take your seat beside Kakashi, and we will begin today's lesson." Asuma says with another smile.

When you take your seat you glance to the boy who was sitting beside you, you notice that he's extremely handsome. He then glances at you as well, causing you to blush slightly. You quickly look away and take out your notebook and pen. You then look up and examine everyone in your class you see Temari in front of you sitting beside a pretty girl with brown hair in one messy bun.

She then turned to her attention back to the teacher, who was in the middle of a sentence. She then did what she normally did when she was in a boring class, she zoned out and started doodling on her notebook.

When she heard the bell ring she got up and started putting her stuff back into her bag.

"Hey there." A cocky voice said she looked up to see a guy with shaggy brown hair and two red tattoos under his eyes.

"Hi..." You say back to him, not really knowing why he was talking to you, the girl with the unicorn shirt and the baggy pants.

He smiles at you and says "I'm Kiba, and you are?..."

"Emmy." You say plainly, with no expression.

"Emmy...I like that name!" He says with a huge grin.

You were about to reply when Temari cut in. "Hey! Mr. Inuzuka, she's NOT interested, so back _off." _Temari said with a wave of her hand to tell him he was dismissed.

Kiba just rolled his eyes at her, and turned back to me "See you around." He said with a wink before walking off.

"Wow your first day and guys are already all over you." Temaru says teasingly.

You just look at her and say "Whatever, let's go to lunch already."

You and Temari walk into the cafeteria; you follow Temari to a table with a few other people sitting at it. You shyly smile at them, a few smile back, others just keep the same blank expressions on their faces.

"Tenten, this is Emmy." Temari says talking to the same girl that was sitting beside her in Asuma's class.

"Hi." You say with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you." She says returning the smile and turning back around to continue a conversation she was having with the girl beside her.

"So." Temari said, "See any cute guys your interested in yet."

"What?" You reply a little surprised by the question.

Temari giggled and said "You heard me!"

"No, not really...well there is one that I think is kinda cute..." You say, looking to the ground with a small blush.

"WHO?!" Temari says, close to a yell.

"I don't even know his name...and it doesn't matter anyways." You say standing up."I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Temari replies.

On your way to the bathroom you bump into someone. "Sorry." You say, not bothering to look up.

"It's alright." You hear the person say with a voice close to a whisper.

You look up to see a guy with long brown hair and very beautiful eyes that you could get lost in, when you realize that you've been staring for too long you blink and start to say "Sorr-."

You where cut off by the guy that you had just bumped into "My names Neji by the way, and yours is...?"

"Emmy." You say, attempting a small smile.

"I'll see you around." Neji said walking away.

"Kay." You say as he walked away.

_"Well.."_ You think "_I guess there's more cute guys in this school then I thought..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day I woke up with a yawn, rubbing my eyes. I walk downstairs to get breakfast, I got some cereal and milk and yawn again. 'Oh yeah, mom's gone to work today, she won't be nagging me about what I wear.' You think, when a smile wonders on your lips. You jump up and get ready for another WONDERFUL day of school.

On your way to your home room class you see a familiar spiky, silver haired boy. You were about to go say hi when you see her, the girl with the bright pink hair and a snotty attitude, walking up to him.

"Heeeey Kakashi." She said with a flirtatious smile and her face.

'So that's his name, Kakashi.' You thought in your head.

"Hi Sakura." He mumbled, barely loud enough to hear.

She grinned, obviously happy that he had spoken to her, "So I was wondering... would you like to-"She was cut off by Sasuke coming up from behind her and giving her a kiss on the check.

"Hey babe." He said to her with a smile.

"Looks like you already have a boyfriend, and besides I would never date _you_." Kakashi said with little emotion.

Sakura blushed and ran off, her group of 'friends' following behind her.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "If you **ever **talk to my girlfriend again, I'll kill you!" And with that he walked past Kakashi, knocking him down in the process. Scattering all of Kakashi's books in the hall way.

You ran over to him and asked "Are you ok?" With concern in your voice.

He just nods and starts to pick up his books, you decide to help him, you pick up a small orange book with hearts on the front of it.

"Ummm...what's this?" You ask holding up the book and looking at him.

He looks over and sees the book, he blushes a light shade of pink, and says with a stutter,

"Ummm, R-research?"

You just roll your eyes and say, "Hurry up already! Or else is going to kill us!"

He quickly grabs the rest of his books and you two walk quickly to class.

"Where were you?" Temari whispers to you in a hushed tone.

"I ran into little miss pink hair, I'll tell you the details at lunch." You reply.

You then turn to Kakashi "By the way, I'm Emmy." You say with a small smile, "Kakashi." He replys not knowing you already know his name.

You then turned you attention back to the teacher, but of course, not all of your attention because you were too busy thinking about Kakashi.

On your way to lunch you ran into a guy with long brown hair.

"You just couldn't wait to see me could ya?" A familiar voice says.

You look up from the ground and see Neji. "Oh, hey Neji."

"So, Emmy I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my house for a party?" Neji said, with a small hopeful smile.

"Ok, on one condition, if I can bring a couple of friends." You replied.

"Yeah, sure! Bring as many as you would like!" Neji said with a large smile plastered on his face.

"See ya tonight Neji!" You said as you turned and walked back to Temari and Tenten to tell them the news.

A/N: Sorry for such the long wait! I've deicided that this will be more of a short story than anything else...so their will porbably only be 1 or 2 more chaptersss! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

You were going to meet Tenten and Temari at the party after you got ready. You sighed as you looked at the time, well I only have one more hour to get ready, might as well pick out my outfit, you decided on a blue dress with gems on the top and went down to about mid-thigh. You then picked out blue flats with a little bow on the end, and then curled your hair, 45 minutes later you got into your red dodge truck and drove to Nejis house.

You arrived right on time, you saw Tenten and Temari and walked over to them.

"Hey!" you said with a smile.

"Hi!" They both said at the same time.

"Ready to go in now?" Temari asked.

"Yup!" You replied with a smile.

When you walked in you saw Neji and a few others sitting in a circle, "Umm, hi?" You said.

Neji looked up and said "Oh! Hi Emmy! Wanna play 7 minutes in heaven?"

"S-sure." You said, a little nervous you sat down and looked more closely at the people who were sitting in the circle, your eyes scanned them all until you saw a familiar orange book in the hands of a silver haired bot. You suddenly got more nervous and whished you hadn't agreed to play this game.

Suddenly Temari shoved a hat in your face "Your turn!" She said with a grin, you hesitantly reached in and grabbed the first paper your hand touched, and pulled it out. You read it out loud "Icha-Icha paradise."

You looked up and immediately blushed when you saw who got up, you slowly followed the silver-haired boy into the closet, you heard the closet door shut and lock from the outside. You looked around to see where Kakashi was but it was no use, it was pitch black. So you just started to walk to the other side of the closet, opposite the door. But you accedently tripped, and luckly the wall was just a few inches away so you grabbed the wall for support, well at least you thought it was a wall until you felt someones breath on your neck. You jumped back a few inches and said;

"Oh! Sorry Ka-"

You didn't get to finish because Kakashi had put his smooth lips on yours. At first you were shocked, but you soon relaxed and kissed back. He smirked into the kiss when he felt you kiss back, he then put his hands on your waist and you responded by putting your hands around his neck. He then licked your bottem lip asking for entrance, you were about to let him in when the door swung open.

You looked towards the open door to see Temari's face "Umm, time's up.."

Kakashi grabbed your hand and whispered in your ear "Be mine?"

"Forever and always." You said, walking out of the closet, hand in hand.

A/N: Well that's the end folks! I will let you finish what you and Kakashi started ;) Anyways, thank you for reviewing! And I will hopefully be putting up a Deidara story up soon! Thanks again! And please reveiw!


End file.
